Konoha 11 Battle Royale
by FtrLovesNaruto
Summary: What happens when the Konoha 11 take on Naruto. Find out here!
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS STORY IS JUST SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH BUT THIS STORY IS FULLY MINE.**

Takes place in Naruto Shippuden Episode 219.

My first ever story so please bear with me.

Naruto had just finished trying to explain to the rest of Konoha 11 to leave Sasuke to him to deal and just walked home thinking on their previous confrontation.

"Shikamaru, we have to do something since that we all know that Naruto won't kill Sasuke. It's up to us to do something before it's too late!" Shouted Kiba.

"I agree, he won't do a thing and we are running out of time," Added Tenten

"I have a plan but most of you won't like it." Said Shikamaru

"We are all listening!" Responded The Konoha 11

Hinata agreed because she understood that every time Naruto faced Sasuke he would always get hurt emotionally or physically and so seeing as how she had a mountain-sized crush on him, she would do anything to protect him.

The rest of Konoha 11 ,excluding Naruto since he went home, gathered around Shikamaru.

"Here's the plan, today Kakashi-Sensei will be named Hokage and all Jonin and Chunin will be there. We'll use that moment to sneak out of Konoha and with the piece of clothing Sakura has, Kiba should be able to track them. We will each leave a clone behind and as soon as we are a far distance from Konoha you will dispel the clones to get your energy back. Remember that no one should say anything to Naruto or he will try to stop us and alert the rest of the village. Understood?" He finished.

"YEAH!" They all shouted and scattered to get ready.

Naruto at home created 3 clones to focus on his sensing ability with Sage mode. He tried to reach the border with his sensing abilty to test how far he could sense but onyl sensed 1 hour away of the village.

It was time to announce the Hokage but the Daimyo was struggling to see if Kakashi should be the sixth or seventh but before he reached a conclusion Might Guy burst in with news that Lady Tsunade was awake from her coma and would resume as the 5th Hokage.

Naruto personally went to see her but little did he know that the Konoha 11 were about to leave the village after Sasuke. Though he had 3 clones sensing around attempting to sense all the way past one hour.

"Alright everyone hoods on we should dispel our clones now and head out," Said Shikamaru.

Sakura was worried of their encounter with Sasuke and scared that he would attempt to kill her again.

"Youth at full power to stop the rouge ninja!" Screamed Rock Lee whilst jumping from tree to tree.

Everyone's sweat dropped at seeing the ridiculous amount of energy he had.

"Shut up Lee and slow down!" Shouted Tenten.

After travelling for 20 minutes one of Naruto's clone dispelled and sent the info he gained back to the original and Naruto was shocked to receive the intel that they were going to kill Sasuke. Without hestation Naruto got his gear, giant scroll and sage mode robe on and activated his sage mode to catch up to them.

"Everyone we are getting close to the border of the Fire Country and Land of Rivers!" Said Shikamaru to make sure everyone heard. " We will check the Akatsuki hideout seeing that is were Kiba is leading us and then we'll finish what we came to do."

"Um Sakura...Will we be able to beat Sasuke after what Naruto told us?"asked a very nervous Hinata.

"Of course we are the Konoha 11!" Replied Sakura smiling but deep down she knew that it would be very difficult.

"We can show everyone the new Ino-Shika-Cho formation," said an excited Choji.

"How troublesome," replied Shikamaru.

They we all running through open land until a smoke cloud appeared in front of them and everyone took a step back not knowing what was going to happen.

"What the hell is that!" Asked a confused Neji.

"Everyone get ready to fight!" Ordered Shikamaru.

"Yeah!" They all respond and get ready.

Then the smoke clears and they stare with a mix of shock and anger.

"That's as far as you all go, now head back to Konoha," Said an irritated Naruto

All the boys stood their ground with Tenten whilst Hinata, Ino and Sakura recoiled from his words and started to tremble. "This guy defeated all the pain's and now we are going to face him, we are as good as dead," thought Ino. Hinata was the most scared of her crushes attitude but she wanted to rid him of Sasuke so he doesn't have to suffer anymore. Sakura was shocked at his appearance but she wanted to be the one to kill Sasuke.

"Naruto, get out of the way!" Shouted Kiba.

"Kiba is right. Why? It's because Sasuke is a threat and must be dealt with right now," added Shino.

"I can't let you do that, I said will deal with him seeing none of you can."

"Bullshit! Just move. I'm sorry but its what must be done!" Tenten said.

The Konoha 11 were not backing down from Naruto and they saw he was prepared and so everyone got into fighting stance.

"Formation T!" ordered Shikamaru.

He was confident in this plan and was prepared for any opponent.

"I'm taking you all back whether you like it or not." Naruto said this making everyone more enraged except Hinata who was focused and activated her Byakugan.

Lee, Neji and Tenten begin the whilst everyone follows from behind in a T shape. Lee comes into contact to Naruto throwing some hard kicks which are blocked and evaded which leaves Naruto open and Tenten starts dropping weapons from one of her scrolls causing Naruto to dodge and unaware that he is moving towards Neji's 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Technique. Seeing the current situation Naruto dispels one of his clones at home and activates sage mode and making him dodge Neji's technique which caught him by suprise and Naruto landed a kick on Neji's side sending him flying back. Tenten see's an opportunity and does her Weapon Control: Gigantic Iron Ball which Naruto smirks and breaks in half sending shockwaves of emotions to the Konoha 11. Lee seeing the raw power activates his 4 gate gaining speed and landing some heavy kicks on Naruto and sending crashing back. Lee smiles for a moment before Naruto gets up looking unharmed.

"Sage Mode makes me barely feel attacks like that and due to my bloodline to the Uzumaki Clan I heal fast." explained Naruto getting shocks from everyone.

"Ino-Shika-Cho Formation Go!. Human Yo-Yo!" Announced Choji landing a direct hit on Naruto.

Naruto had a few bruises here and there but that didn't stop him from getting up. Naruto got back up and when in for a direct hit on choji which was blocked and he was hit by Kiba's Fang Over Fang. Next up Hinata and Sakura attacked Naruto but he easily dodged them and landed some hit Sakura and Hinata hands making them unable to perform seals. Shino snuck up from behind and sent his bugs to engulf Naruto and trapped him. Naruto knew that his bugs were dangerous so he made a quick choice to release some of the Kyuubi's Chakra in the air that scared the bugs and they moved off him. Seeing Shino confused Naruto landed a hard punch that sent Shino flying into a tree and knocking him unconscious and next he targeted Sakura and Hinata which he apologized and knocked them out each with a combo attack with his clone which was also in Sage Mode which he lost after 5 minutes had passed.

"You're Sage Mode is out now we settle this and move one," Said Neji which signaled everyone that was conscious for their attack.

Naruto hadn't realised but he was caught by Shikamaru Shadow Possesion then hit by Neji's 64 Palm blocking his chakra flow. Lee's Leaf Hurricane, Kiba's Fang Over Fang, Choji's double-sized punch Tenten's Kunai's making Naruto unable to move since they stabbed his arms and legs and finally Ino's Flower Bombs. They all panted and cheered thinking that they managed to subdue him but then they saw Naruto's eyes get an orange line around it and pulled off the kunai's with almost no effort and had removed his scroll from his back and opened it, then he summoned his 3rd and final body and told him to take news back to Konoha that he would be bringing back the Konoha 11.

"Now it's time to finish this!" Roared Naruto which woke up everyone even the knocked out ones.

They all made a circle and naruto made 20 clones and stunned all of them with a small Rasengan. Once they weren't stunned everyone looked up only to see Naruto shouting "Sage Art Massive Rasengan Barrage" which left everyone unconscious except for Rock Lee who used the speed of the gates to move out of the way. Seeing all his friends out cold Lee that he had to stop Naruto and go get Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Bushy Brows, but you can't go after Sasuke. And as you are tired and you are no longer in the gates i don't want to take you out just come with me," Naruto explained.

"I might not have be in the fourth gate but I'll go into the 5th as my last attempt." Replied Lee.

Next thing you know Lee enters the 5th gate and attacks Naruto but he easily dodges them lands some punches knocking lee back. Lee was struggling and was really low on chakra so he used a full powered Leaf Hot Wind which knocked Naruto back into a tree but to no avail was a worthless attempt and Naruto used clone to hit Lee with a Rasengan which knocked him backed. Naruto was walking up to the unconscious lot when he felt he was no longer in control of his body and saw Ino struggling to stand up then fall then he realised that she had entered his mind and took control.

(In Konoha)

The parents of the Konoha 11 except Naruto were running around the camps and construction grounds looking for their children since each of them had disappeared in a cloud smoke showing that they were clones. They all met up in the Hokage's Tent all asked the same question.

"Where is my child!?"

Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi were shocked to hear this and were very curious as to why at this time they weren't in the village. They were panicking asking different sorts of question until someone spoke from behind. They all turned and were suprised to Naruto in Sage Mode.

" I know where they are but you won't like it," said Naruto in a serious tone.

Everyone shouted at the same time with anger and worry, "WHERE?!"

Naruto started to explain everything that had happened up from the morning to early afternoon and his Sage Mode practice.

"I am a clone but I sense that my real body is about to finish," Naruto explained.

"Then lets go and wait for their return at the village gates," Hiashi, father of Hinata, suggested.

Everyone agreed and made their way towards the gate.

(Back at the Fight)

Naruto hadn't seen this coming and thought he failed but then he heard an evil laugh within himself and saw Ino faint on the floor from KI and realised that the Kyuubi had released it.

"Hey you stupid fox, why did you do that!?" Shouted Naruto

"Kit, she is one of your friends who don't know of me in you and I think that it would be a shame if she told your friends and you lost everything." Kyuubi said.

"I guess I should thank you but I know there's an evil reason behind it somehow," he responded.

"HAHAHAHA, humans think too much of me now go and head back to Konoha and return them quickly. You never know where Akatsuki are!"

Naruto nodded and went back to the real world he summoned 20 clones to carry everyone back. He personally carried Ino since that she was partially awake and she could try to do something that would be troublesome. He carried them for 20 mintues and pleased to see that they were all unconscious except for Ino who was constantly apologizing for them attacking him. He told not to worry for a second while he released KI to wake up the others they were all slightly wounded and he woke them up just before he reached the gates. He say the parents waiting but passed over them and his clone informed them that they were wounded and that they will the medical tent healing.

(1 hour later in the medical tent)

Each of their parents told them off for leaving the village and being wreckless over the Uchiha and they just rested on the beds. The tent had 50 beds and they were all talking to each other about what has happened.

"I can't believe he beat all of us and that idiot wasn't even trying!" Said an irritated Kiba.

"It was expected. Why? Because Naruto is on a completely different level from all of us," replied Shino.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you guys but you are very persistent," announced Naruto getting stares of shock from everyone.

"Um, N-N-Naruto-kun...When we were out cold I felt this weird feeling of death," Hinata said.

Everyone agreed asking each other for answers and Naruto just shook his head not knowing what they were talking about when deep down he knew exactly.

"When you guys get out lets all go to the Hot Springs and enjoy ourselves and try to forget this day ever happened," suggested Naruto.

Everyone nodded and that made Naruto's exit. Shikamaru was the first to speak up after the silence of him leaving and said, "Naruto is too strong for any of us, it would be troublesome to attack him again."

"Like hell he is, I could beat him any day," Kiba said triumphantly.

"Shut up you idiot!" Screamed Sakura.

And they all laughed and went back to resting. Outside Naruto was looking into the sunset and though "I will bring Sasuke back".

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS LITTLE STORY I WILL BE MAKING MORE ON NARUTO.**


End file.
